Evan Watson
Evan Ronald Watson (born March 14, 1988) is a founding member of the Watson Farm, photoshopping genius and currently attends North Wollongong TAFE at the Centre for Digital Media and Design. Life It is not entirely known how Evan lives his life. Though many people have had the privilege of visiting him at his home, as well as hanging out with him from time to time outside his place of residence, a clear, precise and logical picture of his lifestyle cannot be constructed at the present moment in time. It is long thought that he was born into the farming life against his will and thoroughly enjoys his hometown of Dapto, what with its many rolling hills, 3-track train station and highly-advanced shopping district. It is unsure if he will go into the digital media industry or take over the family farm. Hangin' Out with the Evman Evan is widely criticised for his constant declination of going anywhere with his peeps. Fair enough, we suppose, for we think that this may have stemmed from a planned outing into that dark, dangerous abyss of terror known as 'Wollongong on a Saturday Night.' In November of 2008, a couple of friends with whom Evan is very much friends with, were to go out and chill at many-a drinking establishment. Because one of those friends was really, really close to Evan at the time, he/she thought it would be a down-right blast to bring him along. After many weeks of attempting to woo the guy into attending, he ultimately didn't go, much to the chagrin of everyone that night. In fact, they were so chagrinned, they persistently called him at around 1am the night they were out. He didn't answer his phone, and later claimed that because of a fancy, convenient Sony Ericsson shortcut problem, his phone didn't register any incoming calls at all. Which brings us to our next heading... That Fancy, Convenient Sony Ericsson shortcut problem The public should be warned, that because of this problem, you cannot, and I repeat CANNOT contact Evan on his mobile in case of an emergency. He won't pick up. He can't pick up. His phone is faulty and is doing everything he can to avoid addressing the issue. I, being Raphael Macina, offered to buy him a new phone, but in his infinite wisdom, declined, in much the same way he declined going out into town that night. But, hey, it's really not so bad, for Evan has gotten me many nice things to watch on DVD. Many nice things to Watch on DVD You name it, he has it. Thanks to the idiocy that is Australian Commercial Free-to-Air television, Evan has gone out of his way to help his fellow man and get said man (or woman (especially one particular one, see above... even though her name isn't mentioned, and come to think of it, isn't directly referenced anyway, so, forget I said anything)) and get them the TV shows they really want to see from the States or the Land of Eng (England) which are scheduled to be broadcast (if scheduled at all) in Australia 4 years from now, at a really shithouse timeslot. Evan, we thank you.